combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AraedonMelias/Morning Madness!!!!
Okay, my first blog post on the Combat Arms Wiki. Well, I’ll just go into my most recent game play session. I started out this morning by checking my inbox and to my surprise I have some new permanent weapons. The SG550 Hot Shot and the MSG 90 Hot Shot are now a part of my permanent lineup. I also ended up with some cases. I opened them and ended up with some limited duration items. One of which was a FAMAS with a reflex scope and suppressor. Another was a semiautomatic sniper rifle with a suppressor. I equip those. There were two more but I don’t remember what they were. I wasn’t paying too much attention to them so I couldn’t tell you the names specifically unless I go look and I can’t get there from work. I think I’ve also go an L96 in my inbox for 7 days but it’s not expired yet so I think I’ll activate it later or something. So I join the Bravo server and the “nightmare” begins for my morning. With my load out I go into an Elimination match in Red Canyon. I proceed to get decimated. I’m somewhat new to Red Canyon and I don’t know the layout all that well. I only know what I’ve watched on YouTube and two other matches since it came out. I’m really not that concerned with my KDR but I would like to improve. I try to run as many different routes as I can and even make it into Bravo side a few times. I got like a 0.5 KDR on that map but it was still fun. Next match up was an Arms Race match in the Vertigo map. I only made it to the final stage of the SMG’s before the star player in the match blew someone up with a grenade to the face. I think my KDR for that match was more around a 0.7 but still, while fun, I want to do better. My third and final match of the morning was an Elimination match in Kill Creek. Got a kill with the new sniper rifle and ended up doing half-way decent. I think that one was over 1.0 KDR. Rushed for most of that match and used the platform under the bridge and ran up into their spawn a few times. I ended up smearing someone all over the canyon floor as they were using the girders to run across under the bridge. That wraps up my morning of Combat Arms. I’m still working on getting my recording setup together and functional. I will be using a Roxio Game Capture HD Pro and hope to be uploading some of my gameplay. I would greatly appreciate comments on how to get better or play some matches with someone. Only problem with playing matches is that I’ve got a very limited amount of time I can play Combat Arms. I’m only able to get on Combat Arms before I head to work in the mornings. I am usually on around 5 to 6 AM Pacific time. IGN: MDGeist XFire: araedonmelias@gmail.com Category:Blog posts